Intoxicated Love
by Missing Harmony
Summary: David has been taking nightly trips to the store for awhile now so it's a basic routine. When things take an unexpected twist while he and Max are driving down the road David's reunited with an old friend he never wanted to see again. But they've been waiting a long time to see him, and they won't let the reunion go short lived. -Updated on Mondays -
1. Chapter 1

David clung to his stomach, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. He squeezed his eyes together as tight as possible, barely holding on to his breath. The wheezing was calming down, but he didn't know for how long. Any moment the pain would reach his nervous system and he would shut down. The feeling of agony crawled up his spine, and before everything turned into a flurry of pain he took a good look at the figure in front of him. With a cry for help, the room went completely dark.

David let out an exasperated sigh as he lept awake.

He glanced over at the crooked clock hanging by a string on the wall. 5:00 in the morning, and he was already woken by nightmares. David rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbing the bright orange bottle of pills sat on his bed stand. He unscrewed the childproof cap and went to pour them into his hand. To his surprise nothing came out as he realized the bottle was empty. Frustrated he threw it onto his bed, searching silently in the dark for his shirt. It took him a minute to find it amongst the mess of pictures scattered across his floor.

He pulled on the light green tee and made his way over to the entrance to the cabin. Before leaving he glanced at his co-counselor Gwen, opening the creaky door as quietly as possible. Her soft snores didn't halt as she remained in slumber. David shut the door, taking a deep breath to let the cold night air into his lungs. He could faintly smell campfires in the distance, and it warmed his heart. He couldn't enjoy it for long as the headache returned twice as hard.

He spoke aloud to himself, "I need my medication. Guess I'll have to go into town for my next dose. I sure hope I make it back before the campers wake up."

"You're going into town?"

David jumped at the voice, searching the darkness.

He scanned the area and let out a chuckle when he found the body that held the voice, "Max, you scared me. Speaking of, shouldn't you be in bed mister?"

Max rolled his eyes, "And shouldn't you remain on camp grounds at all times, seeing as your the authority here?"

David looked away, sweat starting to build, "Technically I'm not on duty seeing as festivities have not started for the day. I won't be long. They'll never even know I left!"

Max crossed his arms, "What the hell kind of medication do you need anyway?"

"Language. And that is personal information I do not have to share with you. Now, it's high time you return to your tent or I'll take away your dessert privileges for a week."

"Yeah I can miss out on dried chocolate pudding for a week, this seems more interesting."

David stared at him, his eyes beginning to glow, "Interesting... does that mean you want to come with me?"

Max shrugged, "Fuck it. Why not?"

David shook his head, "I wish you wouldn't speak like that. It's a habit you don't want to carry into the future."

Max clapped his hand up and down as if to mimic David talking, "Yeah yeah, don't make me regret taking a thirty minute drive with you to the general store."

The car rumbled as the engine barely managed to keep the car in motion. David's eyes had bags under them, and he tried hard not to fall asleep. Max balanced his coffee mug on the arm rest in the middle, gazing out the window from the back seat. David cringed at the coffee, trying not to say anything about the health issues with drinking it at such a young age.

For a few minutes they drove in silence. Max's lips parted as if e wanted to say something, but they quickly shut themselves up with a solemn look. David shifted uncomfortably.

He started to talk, but Max interrupted, "Don't ruin this David."

David nodded, "Right. Just... if there's something bothering you... I'm here."

Max glared at him, "Have you finally lost it? What makes you think I'm upset? Well more than usual I guess."

David sighed, "You've been distant since Parent's Day. I didn't want to mention it but-"

"I'm gonna have to cut you off there. This is none of your business. Didn't you learn anything from that situation with the Quartermaster? Stay out of it. Don't try to mess with family, this doesn't concern you. Why don't you just turn on the radio and we can forget this ever happened?"

David pouted, tuning the station and sitting in silence the rest of the trip.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for the short notice, I didn't realize I was out of medication. You've been a real help."

The lady behind the desk smiled, "Of course. I'm just glad it wasn't another camper that needed urgent assistance. I'm always here David, my doors are open. Except on Sundays and from seven to twelve. I have that time off. But any other time, totally free."

David smiled back, "Thank you."

He made his way back to the car, smiling at Max as he got in. He buckled his seatbelt, opening the plastic bag in his hands and pulling out a small box. He handed it to Max. Max's confused look for him excited for his real reaction.

Max took it, reading the cover for a moment before reacting, "Why the hell would I need a sewing kit?"

"I noticed the eye on your teddy bear was missing. It just so happens I was the best in sewing camp when I was your age. I can help you fix him right up!"

"Why? Why would you want to help me?"

"I care about you Max. I know you don't see it now, but I hope that you will. I want to help you because I want you to be happy."

"Whatever. Let's get back to the camp before they find this suspicious," he held the case close to his heart, hiding his smile with his puffy sleeve.

David drove away from the store, nothing but the newly found rain occupying the space. He glanced at his pills, anxiously waiting to take them.

He let out a long yawn, his eyes slowly starting to shut. The foggy window went blurry as his head tilted into a sleepy haze, his grip loosening from the wheel and his foot rising off the gas. He let out a deep breath as he drifted away from the shackles of the world into his own cloud of ambitions and beliefs.

Max's screams brought him out of his trance, "Dude! Watch out!"

David snapped awake, the vehicle swerving.

Max pointed forward, "You're gonna hit that man! Stop you idiot!"

David yelled back, "There's too much momentum, we'll crash at this rate!"

"Do something!"

David spun the wheel, the car twisting on its side and scraping the fence on the side of the road. The sound of the metal clashing practically made his eardrums bleed, but he tried his best to stop the car. It slid on its side, slowly approaching a slope. In an instant it hung off the side of the road, inches from falling into a pit.

David grabbed Max, maneuvering him out from the car window. He threw his sewing kit to the floor first, following it in a roll. The gravel scrapped his elbow, but there was no times to apply a bandaid.

Max tugged at the door as David tried to wedge it open. The car rocked back and forth, David barely able to hold on. He was hyperventilating, practically having an asthma attack. It wouldn't budge. It wouldn't open. Would he be trapped here forever? Was he going to go down with the car? Was this the end?

Finally the door opened with a painful snap as David fell out of it.

The car began to slide down the slope, David swiftly grabbing his pills from the cup holder moments before the car landed at the bottom of the cliff.

Max stared at the wreckage, heaving, "Shit, what now?"

Quiet footsteps approached the two as a familiar voice called out, "Need some help there friends?"

Max and David turned around, wide eyed. Max shifted behind David, and David just stared in awe.

The familiar blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes, the same toothy grin.

In a moment of panic Max blurted, "Ah, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

His crisp clothes sank into the creases of his arms as he walked forward, his smile growing wide as the freckles on David's face became clear. His pointed nose turned down as he looked over at Max, but his head whipped back to David.

David's shaky voice tried to be as stern as it could, "Why are you here?"

Daniel chuckled, "I missed you. I missed you so much."

Max's lips curled into a scowl, "Get the fuck away from here. So help me if you get close to the camp-"

"Aw, Max. How cute! You're so protective of your little friends."

David shook his head, moving Max away from Daniel. He was almost hard to recognize, for his plain white clothes were all replaced with a red flannel and ripped jeans. His combat boots were untied, and his beanie sagged to the side of his head. But his crazy blue eyes still stuck. And his slightly tilted head, seemingly getting closer.

Daniel grabbed David's wrist, running his finger across his forearm. David could feel his heart racing, nervous of what he might do. He scanned Daniel's body, looking for the knife. But Daniel just kept outlining him with is index finger. When he looked back at Daniel's face there was a red tint to it, almost as if he were flustered. David snatched his arm away, his breaths quick and painful.

Daniel frowned, "David. Didn't you miss me too? I thought of you the whole time while I was in the cell. At first I wanted to get revenge, but then I realized it wasn't your fault. You didn't know any better. The more I thought about you, the more I longed for you. So I'm here now."

David glared at him, "Longed for me? You aren't getting anywhere near me. You aren't going to trick me. Leave my camp alone."

Daniel's blush grew as he smiled, "Cute. You think I want the camp. I don't care about the camp anymore. I don't care about anything. But I do care about you. You are all I need."

Max straightened his back, "Stop being gay! Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you have children to kill? Fuck off!"

Daniel's head snapped, "I forgot about your temper. You should try not to get mad so easily. Also, you shouldn't judge a person based on their sexuality Max. I thought you thought him better than this? I guess he's a work in progress..."

Daniel slowly walked forward, kneeling down. David's arm blocked him from getting closer, but he just moved it out of the way. His hand caressed Max's cheek, and he chuckled. He looked at Max's hoodie. The sleeves were uneven, so he fixed it. He straightened the hood, pulling up the shirt underneath. Max just stared at him, confused. Daniel stepped back, admiring his work.

"Much better. No one likes a mess, do they?"

"Exactly no one likes a mess. So go away. Mess."

"I'll never understand how you do it David. To each their own I guess."

David clutched his pills tightly, staring at Daniel, "I don't understand why you are here. Please leave us alone... I don't want to be rude, but you seriously messed up Daniel."

Daniel sighed, the shine in his eyes dulling, "I know. But I've changed. I don't do that anymore. Not since I got out of jail. I don't need to help people ascend! They aren't worth it. The only thing really worthwhile is you David," he held out his hand, "Won't you trust me?"

He didn't take Daniel's hand. He hovered over the words for a moment, their eyes level. His gut told him to call the police, but his heart said to just let it go. No part of him told him to take his hand. No part trusted him. He sighed, "No."

"No?"

Daniel's smile fell to a frown once more. He looked defeated, crushed. He stared at his shaky hand, eyebrows lowering. Tears fell from his eyes, then laughter from his mouth. He covered his mouth, spastically laughing. His legs were jello, falling to the floor as he heaved into his hand.

David gasped, recognizing the movement. Daniel was having a panic attack. He rushed over to Daniel, his hands lifted just above his shoulders. He slowly let his fingers fall onto Daniel's shoulders. He did his best to let his weight sink into him softly, giving him reassuring contact. Daniel's breaths were very erratic, and he was unpredictable.

David pressed his lips together, making a gentle noise to shush Daniel. He looked over at Max, handing the small boy his cell phone. He mouths the words, "Call the cops."

Max typed the numbers, one after the other. He stood still, waiting for the operator to pick up. Suddenly a voice echoed through the trees, "Nine One One, what's your emergency?"

Daniel suddenly grabbed David's arm, shoving him to the floor and climbing on top of him. He took a stone, raising it high above his head before nailing it into David's skull over and over. David let out a cry before falling silent. Max screamed, dropping the phone on the road. Daniel cracked his neck to the side, smiling at Max. He got up, slowly making his way over to Max.

The phone buzzed as the voice boomed, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Max grabbed it, yelling as loud as he could know the receiver, "Help! Help! He's insane, he's going to kill me!"

The operator sighed, "You're breaking up. I can't hear you. This line is for emergencies only."

Max's eyes swelled as Daniel stood above him like a tower, "No! Please don't... please no."

Daniel grabbed his hoodie, pulling a needle from his pocket and sticking it into Max's neck. He pushed down on the pump, causing the liquid inside to rush into Max's blood stream. He spoke in a whisper, "Sleep tight sweet child."


	3. Chapter 3

David's eyes twitched open, his head felt like it was splitting. Hazily his vision tried to focus, but the room was spinning. When his eyes stopped blurring the world around him all he could see was Daniel sitting in a chair in front of him. He let out a gasp, moving to run. His attempts were, however, futile as he quickly noticed his hands were tied in the air by a tight rope. His back was against a cold wall and he could feel the sweat running down his forehead into his eyes.

Daniel smiled at him, standing up, "Finally you're awake!"

David was panicked, and he just angrily stared at Daniel before his lips finally parted, "What did you do you sicko?"

Daniel sighed, his smile not fading. He approached David, grasping his cheeks between his fingers and turning David's head to look directly into his blue eyes.

"Oh dear David, there's no need to be hostile. I know this is a new environment and you might be overwhelmed. I promise everything will be okay. I don't have the best home, it's a bit hard to find a place after escaping jail, "Daniel chuckled, "But we can make it home."

Daniel let go of David's cheeks, and his face felt sore. He let his neck hang, trying to think. The pain in his head just wouldn't go away. His face must have looked stressed because Daniel gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you with that rock, I truly am. I think we've both been through a lot and were just overwhelmed to see one another face to face. Please don't take it to heart love."

David was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and he realized what happened. The memories rushed in, and he began to violently try to get his hands out of the ropes. His muscles tensed and he yelled at Daniel, "Max! What did you do to Max? Daniel if you hurt him I... I'll..."

Daniel looked annoyed suddenly, so he turned his head and ignored David's question. He made his way over to a shabby looking kitchen area, opening what David assumed was the fridge. He stuck his head in, pulling two drinks out. His eyes flashed between them and he looked over to David, holding each of them out in both hands. He held them towards David, "Grape or orange soda?"

David felt tears welling in his eyes, his fingers grabbed at the ropes, desperation rising. He was full of rage, "Daniel what did you do to Max? Tell me right now! You are not going to get away with this."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "David please, can't you just forget about that kid already? I'm sure it didn't hurt too much. I drugged him and left him on the road. I figured it would be a hassle to take him home. He'd be too loud and distract you. Now I think I'm in the mood for grape soda, but if you'd prefer orange I'm sure it'll suffice."

Now the tears were really rolling down his face. He chocked on his own spit, the gravity of the situation hitting him. Daniel set the sodas down and ran over to him. He gently stroked his fingers through David's tangled hair. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from his cheeks. David leaned his head forward, his forehead hitting softly against Daniel's. Daniel's face went red and his lips reached for David's.

David backed away, "How could you have done this?"

Daniel lowered his brow, "What?"

David looked away from Daniel, "I tried to help you on the road. I was worried about you. I can't believe I doubted you wanted to hurt my campers for a second. You left Max for dead and took me away from the rest of the camp. You're a terrible person."

Daniel tugged David's hair, pushing his head forward. He forcefully pressed his lips against David's holding himself in place for a moment. His other hand slid to David's shirt, and he tugged on it. David bit Daniel's lip, trying to push him away. In a jolt of pain Daniel stepped back, but still clung to David's hair ripping his head forward. David let out a cry, but Daniel just threw him back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around David's waist, putting his head to David's heart. For a minute he just stood there, listening to David's panicked heartbeat. Over time the thumping slowed down. David's eyes panned down to Daniel. His face was still flushed, but David couldn't tell if it was because of anger or something else.

David's heartbeat slowed down. The warm embrace of Daniel was frightening, but comforting. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know Daniel's intentions. He wasn't sure if Max was alive, or if he would be for long. But the feeling of Daniel's hot breath hitting his neck and the cool touch of his hands against David's back was calming. David was comfortable being around a serial killer.


	4. Chapter 4

Max woke up in the road, with the taste of blood in his mouth. He groaned before rolling on his side and spitting it out. He began violently coughing up blood. His head felt like it was splitting, and if it didn't stop he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from cracking his own skull open. He looked around, noticing he was still on the road. He crawled his way to the side, gripping the dirt and grass between his fingers, ripping his nails in the ground. He dragged his body across the road, tossing himself into the bushes. He groaned, spitting blood once more. His salty blood mixed with mucus and enveloped into vomit. He spit it out, gagging

Max's stomach churned as he laid on his back. The blood stopped pouring from his mouth, so that was good. The sky was black, and Max couldn't tell if it was still nighttime or so early in the morning that the sun hadn't woken up yet. He had a pain around his eyes, and his heart started to burn. He coughed once more. Max sharply inhaled, "Agh... this hurts. This really hurts. David? Are you okay? David?" Max turned his head to where David once laid. But David was no where to be found, only a pool of blood from when Daniel hit him in the head with a rock. Max pulled himself up and on his knees. He looked in every direction, confused, "David? Are you here? Fuck! This hurts! Where are you asshole?"

Max was fearful, then enveloped in anger. Had David left him? He was shaking, and he didn't realize he was crying until the sobbing started to hurt his gut. He yelled out knowing David couldn't hear him, "So you're just going to leave me here? What you said to me in the car, did any of that matter to you? You don't care! You never did. I hate you're stupid fucking camp, goddamn it!" Max threw his fists into the ground, screaming and pounding the dirt. He couldn't stop crying, and he'd never admit it but he really wished David was there to comfort him. Part of him still felt like it was all a dream. But it was far from a dream. This was a living nightmare.

Max looked down the road. The rain had long stopped but there was still a mist. His clothes were soaking wet and clung uncomfortably to his skin. He was cold and he just wanted to go back to his tent and fall asleep holding his stuffed bear in his arms. Max squinted his eyes. For a moment he thought he saw a car coming, but there was no way anyone would pass this way. The only thing along this road was the camp and the town a few miles down. No one would have come this far out. There's no way it could be Gwen or the Quartermaster because David took the only car. And that car was now crashed on the side of the road. Max tilted his head towards it. Everything happened in an instant and he still couldn't understand exactly what was happening.

He considered walking back to the town, but he didn't really know the way. There was a fork in the road and one of them led to a freeway. He didn't know how to get to the town in the least. He wasn't paying attention in the car, just dozing off from being tired. He kept thinking that if he would have just payed more attention he could have noticed that David was falling asleep. He could have prevented the crash. He could have stopped all of this. It was a miracle that they survived the crash without any major injuries. But running into him, that was no accident. He knew where David was, he was following David. He wondered how long they were being followed. From when they left the camp? Or longer?

Max decided he'd try and get back to the Camp. He couldn't stay here, that was for sure. He grabbed onto a tree branch next to him, pulling himself up. His arms and legs were shaking, but he knew he had just enough energy to get up and start limping his way down the road. His hands held tight to the branch as he used all his strength to get off the ground. He finally got up before the twig snapped in his clutch causing him to go falling onto the ground. His head thumped against the root of the tree, and he let out a scream of agony. Max was breathing heavily laying in the dirt with a migraine and soaking wet clothes. He knew he needed to get up again. This time Max grabbed onto the trunk of the tree. He was basically hugging the tree by the time he was standing again. His hands brushed against the wood and he was reminded of the lunch tables in the mess hall. Max sighed, slowly making his way back into the road.

He wasn't entirely sure how long it would take to get back to camp, but he knew he had to try. He clung to his hoodie, making his way across the road. His body was aching and he really had to vomit again. But he had to get back to Camp. If not for himself he had to do it for David.


	5. Chapter 5

David looked above him. He was kept in place by a hook which the ropes around his wrist here strung on. He struggled, trying to move up an unhook himself. His feet were just barely off the ground so he couldn't jump to get off. He knew this was no accident. Daniel had to have known how tall he was when he installed the hook. This was just another way that Daniel was taunting him and letting him know he could never escape. But David kept trying. The sound of a shower running was motivating because Daniel was busy. He wouldn't be in there for long though, so he didn't have a lot of time.

David propped his feet up on the wall, bracing himself against the hook. He used his legs to propel himself forward, hoping it would either move the rope enough or break the hook. Neither happened, so he just ended up swinging back and hitting the wall. His back crashed into it with a loud bang, and David clenched his teeth trying not to howl. He heard the shower stopping, and watched as Daniel rushed out in nothing but a towel. He was dripping water everywhere, but he ran at David. He held David's face in his hand, water rolling down his forehead and a shocked look in his eyes. He could hardly speak as he looked up at David, "What was that? What was that noise? Was someone in here. Did they do anything to you, let me see your face." He turned David's face to the side, examining it. David wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but Daniel had a very determined expression.

David shook his head, brushing Daniel's hand away, "Nothing happened to me. What are you talking about?"

David had to remain oblivious to everything, so he just gave Daniel a puzzled look, his hands shaking. Daniel noticed this, grabbing his arms and shoving them against the wall. His towel fell to the floor, initiating David to avert his eyes. Daniel squeezed his arms, "I knew it, you're lying. You looked away from me. How could you lie to me like this? Did you invite someone over? Where are they, where are you hiding them? I'll kill them. i'll chop them into little pieces."

David looked back at him, trying to just look into his eyes. He gave Daniel a weak smile, "It's noting like that! Are you talking about that loud sound? I think it came from outside. There's no one here but you and I!"

Daniel loosened his grip on David, patting his arm. He walked away, "I better check that out."

David was worried. If Daniel went out and didn't see anything he would know David was lying. Seeing Daniel act out was scary, and he was afraid that if Daniel knew he was lying that he'd hurt him. So David quickly tried to think of a reason to get Daniel from not leaving. His mouth moved faster than this thoughts, "Wait. Don't go." Daniel narrowed his eyes as if to as why. David tried to look as sad as possible, "I'll get lonely without you. I get scared when I'm by myself, so please don't leave."

Daniel's shoulder's settles from their tense state. Unsure of whether or not his trick worked David braced himself for the worst. He squeezed his eyes tight expecting to be killed by this psychopath. Instead when he gained the courage to open them he saw a very normal looking man. Daniel continued to walk, his still damp feet slapping against the floor. He went into a room with a thin door out of David's sight. After a few seconds he came back with pants on.

Daniel shook his fingers through his hair, water droplets flying everywhere. His neck popped as he slung his head back. He arched his back, groaning, "My spine is killing me. Carrying you home was not an easy task, I'll tell you that much."

David's head spun. Home? This was not David's home. Not even close to it. This was his prison, his torture. He just wanted to go back to the camp. He wanted it more than anything, but instead he was hung on a wall being mocked by Daniel. David knew he had to think of a way to escape. He had only been there for about an hour but it felt like an eternity. His clothes were still soaked from the rain, and his wrists were getting sweaty. He could smell his own filth.

That's when David came up with a plan, "Hey Daniel?"

Daniel's head perked up, "Yes?"

"It sure would be swell if I could hop in the shower. I'm starting to smell a bit, and I honestly want to stretch my legs."

Daniel nodded, "Alright. I'll help you down from there. Be careful not to fall. Don't want you getting hurt."

Daniel proceeded to pull David's tied hands up and over the hook, the grueling task that landed David's back into a wall just minutes ago. David fell forward this time, landing on Daniel's shoulder. He braced himself against Daniel's chest, realizing his legs were numb and loosing his balance. Daniel propped him up, holding him by his underarms. He helped walk David over to the bathroom by letting him rest on his shoulder.

This was the first time David got to get a good look at where they were. It looked like an ordinary house, but there were no windows. Upon closer inspection it became clear this was a bunker made to seem like it was an ordinary home. There was a latch in the ceiling to get in and out, but no stairway or ladder in sight. That was his ticket to freedom.

Daniel propped his arms up, placing the ropes on another hook installed in the bathroom. Once more his feet dangled above the ground. Daniel pulled at the shirt tied around his neck, removing it. He held it up as it unfolded before him. He analyzed it, confused.

Daniel looked up to David's hanging body, "I always thought this was an ascot. Why do you have a dirty shirt tied around your neck all the time."

David began to feel tears in his eyes looking at the shirt. It was the only thing reminding him of what he needed to do. Get back to his campers. He chocked on his words, "It was my shirt from when I was a camper at Camp Campbell. That was the summer that changed my life, so I keep it with me at all times."

Daniel folded it neatly, setting it on the cracked counter next to him. He let his hand lay on it, feeling every little bit of fabric. His thin lips curled as he gave a small chuckle, "I'm surprised you told me that. I want you to have faith in me David. I want you to know you can trust me. Just like how that summer changed your life, you changed mine."

David's eyes went wide for a split second. He began to question himself. Why did he tell Daniel that? Something so personal that no one else knew, to Daniel. It frustrated him. It hurt him.

David looked down at Daniel as he pet the shirt. Daniel wasn't wearing a shirt of his own and a scar was very visible across his chest. It looked very clean and as if it were done by an extremely sharp object and steady hands. He nodded to it, "How did that happen?"

Daniel looked down at his own chest, moving his hand from David's shirt and running his finger across the cut. He sighed, "I guess since you told me something personal it's my turn. This is actually from when I was purified. I don't remember much from that day. Or what my life was like before. But this is the mark of Zeemuug. I am His property. My soul, mind, and body are his. Kind of like our relationship."

David ignored Daniel's last comment, though it did make him shutter, "Purified? You were talking about that when you came to camp. What exactly does that mean. To be purified?"

Daniel waltzed over to David, pulling his shirt above his head and letting it hang on his wrists, "It means you're stripped of sin and suffering. You are given the chance of a god. That is what the cult follows, the ideals of Zeemuug. He says that no one should have to suffer and endure the harshness of the world. Instead they may be at peace in space along side Him. I am purified so that I may send children and adults alike to our leader. They call my kind the messengers."

David's chest felt tight watching Daniel. He spoke so calmly of this practice even though it was immoral. David tried to rationalize it, turning to Daniel for help, "What if someone doesn't believe in Zeemuug?"

Daniel nodded, "That's always a chance, and we recognize this. There are some who hasn't been blessed by the knowledge of Zeemuug, and others choose to remain to blind to His guidance. We help them see His way through the purification chamber. You may recognize it as a sauna. We call it that to calm the children and make sure their transition goes well."

David still didn't know how Daniel could justify anything he was doing. But David knew there was definitely something wrong with him, so this type of thing was normal talk. He couldn't imagine being in a relationship like in Daniel's twisted fantasy. Having talks over breakfast about killing people and the cult, and sleeping in the same bed knowing his body is stained with blood. He wouldn't like that life as much as Daniel would. David always imagined settling down with a nice person he truly loved, sitting by the campfire and reminiscing over their life together. He wanted kids. He wanted a small cabin in the woods and to teach his kids to grow up loving nature. He would never start a family with this man. He would probably try to purify their children or send them to Zeemuug, who David doubted even existed. He didn't think such a cruel god could exist among the rest. A god who demands sacrifices and has His followers kill children. David didn't want to believe that such a god was real. Although as much as he despised this Zeemuug figure, he couldn't deny he was intrigued to know more. That must have been the allure that led people like Daniel in.

Daniel wrapped his hands around Daniel's waist, pulling his belt through the loops and removing it. He laid it gently with his other clothes, pulling his pants off. It finally snapped into David's head that Daniel was removing all his clothes. David squirmed, shaking his head at Daniel, "Wait, you don't have to take my clothes off. I can do that myself. Bathroom time is a private thing after all."

Daniel looked up at David sadly, "Wasn't it you who begged me not to leave you alone? I don't want you getting scared I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

David's face was flushed red as Daniel knelt on the ground below him, his fingers in each of David's pockets waiting to pull. He knew what he said would come back to bite him. He tried to talk without stuttering, "it's just that I'm a little uncomfortable with being naked around other people, even you! You don't have to leave but at least let me take my own underwear off and turn away from me."

Daniel leaned his head against David's stomach, tracing his finger up and down his bare skin. It tickled David, and he sucked in his stomach on instinct. When Daniel noticed this he continued, dragging his hands down his waist. David couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a laugh. Daniel smiled into David's chest, holding his torso. He looked up at David, who was still smiling and had tears in his eyes from laughing. He blushed, hugging David's body close, "This is why I love you. You're adorable. You've saved me from living a life I don't want, which is why I can never let you go."

David's smile dropped. Never. The word rushed through his mind like a tornado. He was trying to keep David there for the rest of his life. With the mood swings he's been having David didn't know if the rest of his life would be many years in the future or a just a few weeks. He couldn't stay there for the sake of his own mental and physical well-being.

Daniel moved away, reaching up and taking him off the hook. He held out his hands to help David balance, but David managed to get up on his feet. David led him to the shower, starting the water and feeling it with his hands. He shook the water off, "Let's continue this conversation after your shower. You can keep your undies on. Let me know if you want me to turn around, okay?"

David stepped into the shower, the water reminding him of the rain late at night dripping through the trees. He felt at peace and didn't even mind Daniel leaning against the counter nearby.


End file.
